Henry danger : Partners In crime
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Henry's child hood friend moves back into town and works with him and Ray and ray and Henrey's friend fall in love and it's really nice WARNING: gay
1. Chapter 1

HI My Name is Maxi Coles I live in swell view I have 3 best friends Henrey, Charrlot, and Jasper I just moved back into town after I spent 5 years in Asia learning every form of Martiel arts

I was getting a job and I came across a store called Junk n stuff saying help wanted I think charrlot and Henrey work their it would be nice to work with some friends

I entered the store their was a dinosaur head breathing fire and a bucket of swords and lots of other stuff I saw a middle eastern tan man petting a big venus fly trap I said "Hi I'm hear for the job" he looked up and he said "Yes go to the back you will see an elevator press down" I walked to the elevator and I entered and pressed down in an instant the door closed I felt a huge force going down when it finished I managed to keep my balance the doors open and I saw a room with gadgets and a spinning couch I entered and saw a man he was a little buff and he looked a little old but like in his late 20s but cute

"hi um i'm here for the job" I said as I saw his really hot muscles I then saw a door open Herney and Charrlot came out they looked as surprised as me

"Maxi what are you doing in here" Henrey said

"Oh your Maxi Ive heard so much about you" said the man

"really?" I said

"well Kid looks like your friend here is here for a job" the Man said

"Ok well lets interview him Maxi this is my boss Ray now were gonna show you something and you have to promise not to tell" Henrey said as him and Ray pulled out glowing gum balls the chewed blew a huge bubble and the transformed into captain man and kid danger the town super hero's

"Oh my gosh your captain Man and Henrey your kid danger" I said shocked

"yup and since Henrey and Charlotte tell me that your a karate master we want you to be one of my side kicks" Ray said

"Really cool and for the record I am a master in karate kung fu ti kwan do MMA and also white lots Kung fu" I said

"Ok dementrate for us" Ray said as charlotte pushed some buttons and a center block appeared

"If you can break that you get the Job" He said

"Oh no it's completely solid" I said sarasticly the breaking it with my palm in an instant

"WOW" ray said

"So I guess I get the job" I said

"yep" said Charlotte

we then went through some costumes and I came across a mask the same as Ray's I found a tight elastic leader suite with the caption man symbol on my chest and my costumes were red white and blue

I was done I stepped into the room and they saw as I was confident in how I look my small muscles and abbess made me look good Henrey asked

"How does it feel?" he said

"Feels good" I said

"Now it's time for the oath" I said as I put one hand on my chest ad one on my heart

"I say your hero name"

"I Cadet boy promise not to tell anyone that I am captain man's secret sidekick" he said I repeated the he said

"It is done" He said as he showed me 2 times then making a third appear

For the next few weeks we have been looking robbers muggers burglurs and I have been getting close to ray one day when me and ray were looking at police reports we heard a loud buzzing he went to the computer he said

"Oh fudge the security system locked us out for the night we are going to be stuck here" He said

"well I have to contact my mom or she will freak out" I said pulling my phone out

"your phone won't work you can use the man line it can take one call a day we will not be able to reach Henrey with his watch since it's getting fix and his phone is here Charlotte's phone is getting fixed and both of their house phones are off because of our mission with that guy who cut off all the lines in town so just call your mom and tell her that your at a friends" he said I dialed my moms number she picked up "Mom uh I'm gonna stay at friends house" she was fine with it since it was the summer

"Ok just be safe ok love you" she hung up and I turned to ray we sat down he put on pitch perfect 2 we laughed at the scene when fat my showed he vagina to the president I wanted to start to talk to Ray"Uh Ray can I ask you something"

"sure " he said after putting his arm around me

"Uh well their is this person I like but I'm not sure if he likes me back" I said blushing as i was coming out to him

"he?" he said

"Yeah I-im gay" I said

"Well just be honest and blunt open up yourself" he said gazing into my eyes

"oK iLL DO THAT THAT RIGHT NOW" i said "Ray I like you I think you great and hot and really nice and I have feeling for you" I said he looked shock their was a moment of silence I was afraid of rejection as I was getting up he grabbed me and pulled me in a smashed or lips together" I was happy that he felt the same way

"I like you to your great you always watch out for your friends and you look on the bright side always" he said picking me up my legs wrapped around his waist carrying me to his room reset me on the bed he then got on the bed his crotch infant of his face I saw he was hard

"Uh Maxi are you a virgin" He said I nodded yes he kissed me said

"If you don't want to do it you don't have to"

"I want to" I said unbuckling his pant and got down to his crotch and his dick slapped me in the face I was shocked he had a 14 inch cock really thick I said

"Wow your really big" I said he chuckled and said

"yeah well now this cock belongs to you" I smiled as I started to suck he groaned as I pumped his dick for five minutes and he pulled me up took off my cloths and he took off his he then said

"this might hurt" he said as he pushed it in I felt pain i Hugged hi for comfort he then questioned me "do you want me to move" I nodded yes he started to go slow and he kissed me then as the time grew on he started to go fast and he said I love you he then took it out ad put it in my mouth I begged him to cum and he did he moaned in pleasure he took me o his bed snuggled and he kissed me and he sid

"I love you" I looked at him and said "I love you to" he kissed me then we took a nice shower he put on pajama bottoms in flannel and I put on my spare pajamas when I would pull all nighters here in the man cave he then wrapped his arms around he i had my butt on his crotch and he kissed my head and we fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

_**MAXI'S POV**_

I woke up rays arms were wrapped around me it was six in the morning The thoughts of last night flooded back he woke up he smiled and kissed me and I smiled he then got up and I got up to I was still sore after last night Ray was amazing he picked me up to the shower we took a nice long bath we made out I asked him

"does this mean your my boyfriend"? i asked

"Yup" he said kissing me and I was happy that I was with my super hero boyfriend he got up I sat down at the table dressed and he went to the food machine and got bacon eggs home fries and two straw berry and banna smoothies that was our favorite.

My phone suddenly flashed a lot I saw I got missed calls from my mom and dad and one from the hospital Ignored it knowing it can't be good we turned on the new and their was a story I saw my parents car I looked in worry and I heard in horror the new anchor said

" Mary and Mike cole died in a car crash last night police show that it was an accident between a truck and their mid sized suv "

I looked in horror and collapsed on to the floor ray was trying to talk to me but I was still in shock and he then gave me a hug I could not help but hug him back and cry I was sad broken he was the only person who could fix me I went to the hospital and they asked me to identify the body Ray went with me they showed me my Moms body her face stitched up and my dad his face disfigured I cried silently Ray hugged me and we walked out to find Henrey, Jasper, Charlotte and even Henry's sister Piper the gave me a hug and I really needed it the police asked me

"Son is their anyone who can take guardianship of you any relatives" he asked

"No uh we have no family" I said knowing that without family I would be put in foster care

"uH i can become his legal guardian" Ray said

"ok uh sir what relationship do you have with him" said the offcicer

"I'm his boss uh but were really close" he said

"Ok well since their is no one you will just have to city hall after this with him he has to sign the forms and the he can move in with you" the officer said after walking away

After Jasper got his head stuck in the vending machine Charrlot piper and er brother went to help well piper recorded it I grabbed Ray aside to a closet and I hugged him and kissed him he did the same I said

"Thanks Ray you did not have to do that"

"Yes I did I love you I don't want you to be alone and sad besides we can live together now sleep together" he said kissing me making me forget about my sadness

after we left the hospital we went to city hall and we got the papers now officially Ray was both my boyfriend and my legal Guardian we went to my house to pack my stuff up I knew that my house would get cleaned out I didn't pack much stuff that was not cloths a scroll from china my black belts my moms dragon necklace my dad's sword I then packed my personal stuff my 16inch Pear book pro renta my Pear Pad pro and my Pear pod touch and my stuff was not much I walked down and got a picture and I saw when I was little in my mind their was a little montage even with the song "I'll always remember you" by Miley Cyrus

I cried Ray then hugged me and I then left the people would come tomorrow and my parents life insurance would come in at the end of the week that was something I was not looking forward to. we got to junk and stuff and we got my stuff in the Man cave I put my Parents stuff in a closet and Ray made space for my stuff in his closet I played down he played down next to me and we made out I told him

"Ray take me" I said hoping he can take the pain away he abided by my wish he kissed my neck I moaned and we slowly took out cloths off and he enters my body with his 14 inch cock in me and the pain of losing my parents faded away he then came inside my ass and he kissed me I asked him

"Can you promise me something" I said he nodded

"Promise you will never leave me no matter what" I said

"I promise" he said

"Promise with a kiss" I said he then did what I asked we fell asleep naked

 _ **1 month later**_

I was in school and I was talking to Jasper who was talking about his new bucket me Henrey and Charrlot tried our hardest to pretend to care but it just was killing us I started to feel sick I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up and I got up and walked out to see Henrey and Charrlot worried

"are you ok" henry said

"do you need to go to the nurse" Charrlot said

"Nah im ok if anything i will have Gouch take a look at me" I said as we were heading to spanish class today we were going to watch twilight in spanish while eating haggis daz chocolate ice cream she was crying saying something about my life why can't it be like that

After that we left to the work we got their and the elevator was better and we got down their Gouch and Ray were at the computer Ray smiled at me and I smiled back we asked Gouch if he could examine me before he could start the equipment a mission alert went of

"Henry Maxi lets go" he said Pulling out gum before I could get up Charlots hand was infront of me

"Uh Ray I don't think Maxie should go he has not been feeling good" she said

"Oh well ok I suppose me and Henrey can handle this it's just a purse snatching" the blow their bubbles and they suited up and the went up the tubes Goch and Charrlot did some test Goch looked surprised when her saw the results

"What is it?" I said

"Your Pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

_**MAXI'S POV**_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I asked as me and chariot were both shocked

"you are pregnant" Gouch asked

"Touch that's impossible he is a boy" Charlotte stated

"Yes well only few males like your self have this ability in all of the world" he said

"Maxi? who is the father" She said I stayed silent

"GOUCH can you tell me who is the father from another test" said impatient Charlotte Gouch did as she asked and when they saw the data base Rays picture popped up and they gasped dramatically but it was appropriate

"RAY RAY IS THE FATHER IF HE RAPED YOU SO HELP E HE'S GONNA NEED ALOT MORE THAN INVISIBILITY WHEN I AM DONE WITH HIM" CHARLOTTE SCREAMED

"No he did not I wanted to have sex me and Ray are in love we are together" I said me Charlotte and Gouch had a conversation they were ok with it just that to be careful when they got back Charlotte and Gouch pulled henry upstair knowing me and Ray would have to talk

"Uh ray" I said

"Yeah babe" he said

"Uh we have to talk" I said

"about what" he said worried

"Uh well my test came back and uh well I am kind of pregnant" I said Ray looked at me In shock and I was worried he would YELL

"Really?" he said grabbing my hand

"Your not mad?" I said

"No of course not" he said hugging me

"Ray uh well I want to have an abortion" I said

"Yeah I get why" he said

"Yeah but we can get pregnant again in the future Gouch said he has a machine that will make sure I don't get pregnant until I want to" I said

"Good because one day I want to start a family with you one day just not now Ok" he said as he kissed me

The next day we told Henry who was surprisingly ok with it and Gouch did the procedure he used an intangibility methods where the cell fades out my body after the abortion Gouch made sure that I would not be pregnant with one button in the man safe the green allows me to get pregnant the red does not when I do get pregnant the buttons will no longer work so after that me and Ray played in bed watching a show about quadruplet siblings 3 boys 1 girl. he then kissed my neck I Moaned and got on top of him and I took off his shirt and he took off mine and I made my way down to his cock and I sucked him while he was laying down I let him control my head because outside of the room he was a sweet fun loving guy but inside he is an animal he then picked me up and took off my ants and did not waste time he fuck me with all of his strength I moaned in pain pleasure and Lust after that my ass was super sore he fell asleep so did I the next day getting up my ass hurt but I like the pain then when I was in the bathroom he said

"You're ass is sore right I can see you Limping" he said with a smug look on his face

"Yup" I said Kissing him

"Good because tonight i'm gonna fuck you so hard you will be limping for a month" he said Kissing me I broke the kiss saying

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he replied

we then got dress he put me on his back and we headed to the table he got from the food machine and it was nice some smoothies apples and oatmeal

we then just spent the day together when the machines started to act up we called Henrey and Charlotte, Charlotte got here quicker and we were trying to figure out what was the matter Gouch said that their was one person who fix this ray did not even want to hear it I Masaged his shoulders as he sat down and sighing I asked

"Who can fix this?" I asked

"SHowaz" he said argyle

"Whats a sHowaz?"

"He is the guy who built all this cool stuff" Ray said gesturing at the gadgets

"SO CALL HIM!" Henry said as a chiwahwah appeared in the food machine

"No way!" he screamed back

"Why" I asked

"I don't want to talk about" he said

"OKAY I respect" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek

"Thank you for understanding" he said giving me a kiss

"Eww" stated Henrey sated "You guys i'm okay with this but if I don't like to see my parents kiss I won't Like see you guys kiss" he said

"Well now you know how I feel with you and Bianca" I said talking about Henry's girlfriend

Then the next day Henrey had trouble with his basket ball team they kicked him off because his scruch of a coach got a adult man to pretend to be a 14 year old boy I don't know why he was mad he was terrible at basket ball after we got back the cave was still acting up Henrey complained about the elevator we got back Ray was still frustrated and Gouch then came on the screen and said that he contacted a repair man then a short bold headed man appeared and Ray was about to attack him I stopped him and he said that he was sorry ray explained that show kissed his girlfriend he explained to me that his girlfriend was in his past but he is mad showaz betrayed him. I understood he then let him fix the cave just as long as he says away from me and he did when he was finished he helped henry with his basket ball with and arm band and goggles and he added a disco ball we actually danced Ray was being a baby so I danced with him we then went to Henrys basket ball match when we got their Ray went to get me lemonade and get himself popcorn when he left shawaz got near me when no one was looking he tried to kiss before he could get contact I punched him across the room and Ray was at the door he asked

"What happened?" he said with popcorn and lemonade in his hand

"Showaz tried to kiss me" I said Ray looked angry

He said with a smile "Hold this" he gave me the food and drink and he then ran to Shawaz to punch him and Showas ran away

he came back to me and we went back to the cave he kissed me when we were in the car marking his terrortory

we got back and showaz was their and he apologized Henrey came in and told us that his coach stole that guy was playing basket ball puppy me and Ray and I suited up and we picked up that guy and then we went to get the puppy Ray picked the door down and We entered the coach was eating a hungry jack steak the puppy was in a cage I punched down another door for fun we then took the dog out of he cage and I carried it while he made the coach go inside the cage we then gave the dog back to his owner than in the mancopter we just sat proud of what we did I was personally proud of pushing a door down for no reason what so ever. he then Kissed me and said

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said as we kissed


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI PLEASE REVIEW give me feed back**_


End file.
